thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Cancelled Films
Between 2006-2009, Robert had several films he announced he was working on, but almost none of them saw the light. This page is compiling all of the films that Robert had to cancel for various reasons. Villain :For more information: Villain (Cancelled Film) Villain ''was going to be Robert's second claymation film after ''Klay World: Off The Table ''about a villain by the name of Koil facing the disapproval of his co-villains to him giving up his life of crime to be a normal person. Production started in Summer 2006, and was going to be released later in the year, but production got bigger, with storyboard artists, producers, and better equipment. It seemed that the film would've been Robert's ladder to success. Unfortunately, Robert suffered financial damages for not paying income taxes from ''KW:OTT ''to the IRS. The amount he lost is rumored to be around $50,000. Stigma During production for ''Villain, Robert, Sammie Penrod, Jason Steele, Darren Martinez, and a few other people decided to create Robert's first live-action feature length film. They announced the name of it, Stigma, ''and announced that production would hopefully start in February 2007, with it's release sometime in the summer. However, Robert never started on a script for it, so it was never made. Spatula Madness ''Spatula Madness was going to be Jason Steele's feature-length remake of his short film of the same name. Though Robert had nothing to do with it's production, the film was going to star him, Jason, and Matt Books. The film itself had a website (http://www.spatulamadness.com/), and was much anticipated by Jason and Robert's fans. It even got through production and was going through the process of post-production when Jason cancelled it. He said that he felt that Spatula Madness was less evolved than his other works he was doing at the time,. Lakeside Has No Lake Lakeside Has No Lake was the second project for Robert's first live-action film. It starred Robert, Sammie, and Jason Steele. The film was going to be about four guys who decide to trick the world into thinking that their town is haunted, making a fake ghost video to prove it. It got a lot further than Stigma, with Robert completing a 109 page script for it in April 2007, and even it having it's own website (http://lakesideghost.com/). Robert and Sammie were planning on driving down to Florida to shoot the scenes, so they were also going to create a mini-series about their road trip going down to Florida. The film was cancelled for unknown reasons. Joe Cam :''For more information: ''Joe Cam (Cancelled Film) ''Joe Cam ''was the third project for Robert's first live-action film. It starred many of Robert's friends, including Sammie, and was about a man who decided to broadcast his life live on the internet, facing dirty competition as he does. Production started in April 2008, with screenshots coming out in May and a teaser coming out July, Alas, this film also never got to the phase of post-production. Robert said that not only was it cancelled because of Sammie's moving to another city, but aloo the fact that many of Robert's friends didn't care about filmmaking as much as he did. Category:History of Knox's Korner